DarkClan
by ShellfurOfSeaClan
Summary: A one-shot about two apprentices in a Clan called DarkClan.


**Tunnelpaw**

Dusk was descending upon the quiet pinewoods. Dark needles were starkly silhouetted against the evening sky, tinged red as though spilled with blood. Tunnelpaw breathed in the crisp night air, closing his eyes as it ran through his body like wildfire, chilling his veins and stirring a deep instinct inside of him. He turned his head to look at his companion, luminous eyes shining eerily through the gloom.

"Come on, Cloudpaw," he mewed. The young she-cat beside him purred, standing and shaking her snowy pelt. She glowed like a star in the shadowy woods, visible from far away among the dull colours of pines, leaves and nettles.

"Ready when you are." Her voice chimed softly into the night, clear and pure as a bird's chirp. Tunnelpaw blinked at his friend, before bolting away into the foliage. Cloudpaw followed, her graceful legs propelling her fluidly forward. In no time she had caught up to her Clanmate. The two cats raced through the forest; blurred shapes flashing past the trees.

Tunnelpaw relished the feel of his strong young paws pounding against the floor; the energy racing through his limbs like a living thing. Cool wind rushed through his pelt, and he momentarily brushed against Cloudpaw to warn her they were going to turn. Cloudpaw's flank felt soft and fluffy, her silky pelt ruffled by the breeze. They galloped round a corner and Tunnelpaw drew away.

He didn't seem to notice as his friend slowed for a moment, a bewildered look passing through her eyes. In a few heartbeats she recovered and picked up the speed once more.

"Am I too fast for you?" Tunnelpaw purred. Cloudpaw swiped his ear irritably with her forepaw, grumbling. "You wish!" she huffed, although a good-natured gleam sparked deep in her green eyes.

Their pawsteps slowed, thudding over a springy carpet of pine needles. In front of them the floor fell away in a steep, sandy slope, where it leveled out again before disappearing under a wave of lapping water. The riverbank. Tunnelpaw and Cloudpaw's breath smoked in front of their muzzles as they surveyed the scene. The riverbank slope was made of soft, crumbling earth, so many caverns and tunnels had been worn in its sides. They were a home for dangerous predators as well as prey.

"What do you think we're going to catch at this time?" Cloudpaw scoffed, drawing one paw over her ear. But her gaze was bright and her sides heaved as she breathed: heavily, after their run. Tunnelpaw shrugged nonchalantly in answer.

"Well, hurry up, then," Cloudpaw meowed, and she led the way down the slope. Her paws skidded on the slope, and she slid down most of the way. Tunnelpaw followed at her heels, struggling to stay upright as the earth shifted under his paws. They reached the bit where the bank leveled out and peered around, jaws parted to scent the air.

A chill blew over the apprentices, and they fluffed out their pelts in response. The sky was a deep, dark blue - no clouds to trap in the heat. That night would be cold.

"Don't fall in the water," Cloudpaw warned her friend unnecessarily. The river flowed quietly past - an unwelcoming icy grey. Tunnelpaw shuddered, his rock-coloured fur bristling.

"I'll go over here," the tom murmured, padding softly to a section of the slope covered in caves. "I smelled a mouse nest here a few days ago."

"Then why didn't you catch them there and then, while you were on a _hunting patrol_?" Cloudpaw mewed scornfully. But she nudged Tunnelpaw warmly with her muzzle as she added, "You mouse-brain."

Tunnelpaw didn't reply as he dropped low to the floor, searching for prey. But a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He pounced, quick as lightning, a forepaw flashing out and plunging deep into a tiny tunnel. He withdrew his paw with a flick, and out with it came two mice caught between his claws. "Nice catch, huh?" he meowed proudly, a smug expression on his face. But when he turned, Cloudpaw had her back to him.

"Sorry? I couldn't hear you," the she-cat mewed without turning her head. Her ears were flattened in annoyance, her whiskers twitching as she scented the air. Tunnelpaw smirked. He knew how much she hated smug, arrogant comments.

Something caught his eye. Tunnelpaw blinked, just in time to see a dark, scaly shape flickering between the shadows. Its diamond-patterned back and long, thin form was ominously familiar.

Tunnelpaw glimpsed a forked tongue flicking into the air. He knew that it was tasting Cloudpaw's scent.

"Cloudpaw!" Tunnelpaw cried, surging forwards just as the snake shot towards the apprentice. Cloudpaw leaped frantically out the way - and the snake's long fangs snapped on empty air. Tunnelpaw's heart pounded.

The tabby tom spat furiously at the adder, his claws unsheathed. "You dare try and hurt her!" he snarled, fury thundering through his veins and blotting out his fear. He advanced, his legs shaky but tensed to run if the snake lunged again.

He found himself staring into the adder's dark eyes. A low hiss streamed from its mouth. Cloudpaw stalked towards it, her pelt spiking.

Tunnelpaw caught her eye. He felt terrified - what if she got hurt? He opened his mouth to call a warning to her, when her gaze slid to his and her mouth fell open in horror. At that same moment, the snake struck.

Tunnelpaw, eyes still fixed on Cloudpaw, leaped backwards to avoid the snake's poisonous fangs meeting his throat. Instead he felt pain explode in his shoulder and there was a horrible sound of ripping fur. Cloudpaw shrieked, "Tunnelpaw!"

He staggered backwards, lashing out at the snake again and again with his claws. He sensed it was surprised at his attack, and he struck it unprepared. Cloudpaw pounced on it from behind, flattening it to the floor. Her angular head plunged down as she nipped its neck. The snake crumpled under her white paws.

Tunnelpaw's legs collapsed beneath him and he sank to the floor, gasping for breath. His heart thumped painfully against his chest as if trying to break free.

"Tunnelpaw," Cloudpaw whispered, her eyes stretched wide in terror. "Your shoulder." He blinked, looking down. The gash the snake had tore was shallow, but a clump of fur was hanging off.

"It's just a graze," Tunnelpaw rasped, trying to breathe slower. "Are you okay?"

Cloudpaw nodded silently. Her paws were trembling, and she cast an anxious glance at the dead adder. A shudder ran through her from ears to tail-tip.

"It'd dead," Tunnelpaw murmured. "T-Thank you."

"It was nothing," she replied. "I'd do it for anyone without a second thought." But her eyes bored intensely into his as she spoke.

Tunnelpaw rose to his paws. He collected the mice and blinked meaningfully at Cloudpaw. "Let's go back to camp."

They left the riverbank, shaken from their encounter with the adder. Tunnelpaw paused before climbing the slope, and cast a glance over his shoulder.

The adder lay where they'd left it, its poisonous body curled on the floor. The faint moonlight cast an eerie silver glow over dark scales. A drop of venom, suspended on the end of its fang, fell to the floor.

The moonlight sent shafts of silver deep into its sightless eyes. Tunnelpaw shivered, a chill creeping up his spine.

* * *

 **Another random one-shot I wrote a long time ago, about a Clan called DarkClan. Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
